How?
by lucasfan
Summary: Lucas boards seaQuest. Will his secret be discovered? And if so How will the crew react? NOTE: NO NEW CONTENT ADDED... just a short note
1. Lucas boards the SQ

Well, here's the sequel I promised. Before I start I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last story, it was very uplifting. I apologise for rushing the last one but I was running out of ideas. Well, anyway here's the new story. Hopefully it will be better than the last.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own seaQuest or it's characters (unfortunately) this is for entertainment, not profit. Please don't sue.  
  
AN: A few parts may seem familiar but with a few tweaks. Hope you like it.  
  
How?  
  
Lucas walked calmly down the access tunnel. He took out his papers as he entered the docking bay. He almost turned around and ran back. There were so many people! All military and most likely mean as well.  
  
Looking around at each person and their nametags, he searched for Commander Ford. Finally, after about ten minutes, he found his target, a tall, black man, with short hair and definitely military through and through. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to him and cleared his throat to get the Commander's attention.  
  
Hearing the noise, Ford turned around and his annoyed expression turned to surprise when he saw a blond-haired, blue-eyed kid looking at him. "What are you doing here kid? This is a military vessel, not a tourist ship." Ford said to Lucas.  
  
"Admiral Noyce told me to find you, sir." Lucas said nervously.  
  
"Admiral Noyce? That's ludicrous, why would you be put here? Ford asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to know why you could ask my father if you could reach him." Lucas said, getting annoyed. "I have papers you know. They prove I'm staying here." Lucas then said handing Ford his papers.  
  
"Well, these seem authentic. While we check you are who you say you are, I'll take you to Medbay, you have to have a physical." Ford explained.  
  
'A physical! Shit! Okay, don't panic, just remember what dear old daddy used to say.' Lucas thought, close to hyperventilating.  
  
'What was Noyce thinking? Honestly a kid on a military boat.' Ford grumble inside his head.  
  
Arriving at Medbay, Ford knocked on an office door. On the door was the name 'Dr Kristin Westphalen' the door opened and a light brown-haired woman with brown opened the door. She was just a bit taller than Lucas and was wearing her reading glasses. "Yes Commander, can I help you?" She said in her heavy British accent.  
  
"This is," Ford paused looking at the kid's papers, "Lucas Wolenczak, he's going to be staying on the boat. Some sort of arrangement between Noyce and his father. He needs a physical." Ford said, somewhat awkwardly. Him and Kristin had got off to a bad start, they had yelled at each other at least six times over each issue that came up.  
  
"Of course, just sit on the bed over there, Lucas" Kristin said, after Ford had left, taking the papers with him. Lucas did as he was told and waited patiently, dreading what she was going to find. She would see his scars, then the questions would start, and then he would have to lie. He hated the thought, but he couldn't tell, his father would kill him.  
  
"Right Lucas, I'm Kristin Westphalen," she said, wanting to introduce herself formally.  
  
"Lucas Wolenczak" Lucas replied, shaking her hand.  
  
"Well, lets get this out of the way. Do you have your medical files?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Yes, they're on a disk that's with my papers," Lucas answered.  
  
"I'll get them later. Now, is this your first physical?" Lucas shook his head "Then you'll know what to do then." Lucas stripped his t-shirt and jacket so the doctor could check his lungs and everything. The doctor, of course noticed the scars on his back and his chest. "Where did you get all these scars from?" Kristin asked him.  
  
"Well, it was an accident really, but me and my friend Rob were playing tag in a field, and I didn't watch where I was going and fell down a ditch. I tumbled, you know head over heels, and I ended up rolling on barbed wire fencing that had fallen down. It wasn't that bad though, they didn't even need stitches. I actually sued the people who owned the fence and got some compensation, with my father's help of course."  
  
"Wow, you must have been in a lot of pain." Kristen commented.  
  
"Nah, I've got a high pain threshold." Lucas said.  
  
Kristen went through the process of the physical and gave Lucas a clean bill of health.  
  
"Well Lucas, you're a very healthy young man, a bit skinny, but healthy nevertheless. I'll get Commander Ford to show you to your quarters." Kristen said, finishing up.  
  
*****************************  
  
A full hour later, everything had been cleared up and Lucas' situation had been fully accepted by Ford, the current ranking officer of seaQuest. Lucas was putting his stuff away in his room. He actually liked it. It was small, but very cosy. He noticed the glass beside his bed. 'I wonder what that's for' He thought to himself. It looked like it was full of water. A tube of some sort. He ask someone later.  
  
*****************************  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
Lucas sat in the mess hall eating breakfast. It was called food but that's not what it looked like, although it was miles better than what his dad gave him (although he'd never tell him that). He'd introduced himself to most of the crew that had shown interest in befriending him.  
  
The word on the ship was that they would be setting sail in tomorrow after the new captain was brought on board this afternnon. Lucas had been told by Admiral Noyce that a dolphin was being brought aboard today. Lucas was very excited; he'd invented a little device that could translate dolphins' clicks and whistles into English during his short time in college. Once his father found out about it, the first thing he did was tell Noyce. That had helped get Lucas on seaQuest. Lucas finished his breakfast and left for sea deck to get some work done.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas walked into an area called the moonpool on the sea deck, where he was going to set up his vocorder. He couldn't wait to do proper testing. He was just finishing setting up his equipment, when Noyce walked in followed by another man who had short grey hair, wearing very casual, beachy clothes.  
  
Lucas kept a watching brief while Noyce showed the man around. Lucas activated the vocorder and waited. The dolphin came into the pool, swam up to the people by the edge, and floated, waiting to be played with. A few clicks and whistles sounded. Almost immediately they were translated "Darwin Play." The electronic voice echoed in the suddenly quiet room.  
  
Lucas could now see an argument breaking out between the two men. He caught the words 'this is some kind of game' before tuning out. He decided it was time to put in an appearance.  
  
"Oh it's no game, cutting edge technology. Sensors in the tank pick up the sighs, clicks and whistles. The ship's computer then interprets it, translates it, pumps it back into these speakers unless it fritzes out on you or something." Lucas explained.  
  
"Who are you?" The new man asked.  
  
"Who are you? Lucas asked back.  
  
Noyce stepped in. "Lucas Wolenczak," he said, indicating Lucas, "Nathan Bridger," Noyce then said indicating Bridger. "Lucas invented the system that allows Darwin to speak."  
  
"Really? Do you expect me to believe that? Come on Bill, he doesn't look old enough to be out of high school." Nathan said. "What's he doing here in the first place?" Nathan ranted, as if Lucas wasn't in the room.  
  
"He lives here." Noyce explained. "And also this gives him a great opportunity to further his project."  
  
"And yes I did it myself," Lucas said loudly. "Arrogant old fool" he added quietly. Luckily they only heard the first bit. "Well if you'll excuse me, I've got a lunch date with Commander Hitchcock, she wants to discuss stuff with me." With that Lucas walked off, slightly upset.  
  
The two men watched him and continued on their tour.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas arrived in the mess hall and immediately looked for Hitchcock. She was beautiful, he thought, he knew he had a crush on her. He couldn't decide what he liked most about her. Her shortish browny-red hair or her blue eyes, almost like his. He always felt a little awkward around her, but not afraid of her, unlike most adults. He spotted her and quickly picked up a sandwich and walked over to her table, taking a seat. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to hear some of your ideas about how we could improve the WSKR and Probe software. I think it's a little behind." Katie said.  
  
Lucas nodded thoughtfully and they began discussing what he had in mind.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, that's part one. Please R&R. Part two out soon. 


	2. Three Months Later

Here's chapter two, I know it's short, but the next part will make up for it. I promise. Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: see part one.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next three months passed in a blur for Lucas. He became comfortable with most of the senior crew. Lucas had apologised to the captain after he'd told him that he actually heard Lucas' comment. Thanks to his efforts WSKR and Probe software now operated 33% faster than before. He'd been informed that shore leave was coming up in two days time. He had called his father and had told him that he had ten days of shore leave. His father had accepted that and said Lucas could stay with him for the duration of the shore leave. Lucas was also grateful that no one had discovered his secret or the fact that he'd changed his medical records. It was illegal, he knew, but he didn't care, no one would know.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas was currently doing an experiment that involved volatile chemicals. He was being extra careful because these chemicals would explode if mixed wrongly.  
  
The UEO had asked him to find a new liquid to use in warheads to replace nuclear warheads and it was a cause Lucas dedicated his time to gracefully. He didn't like nukes; they scared him almost as much as his father.  
  
Lucas was just about to mix some chemicals when the ship jolted and the General Quarters alarm sounded throughout the ship. He dropped one in alarm and was almost immediately thrown across the room by the explosion caused by the chemicals.  
  
He felt his left arm break as he hit a desk on the other side of the room, just before he hit his head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
*****************************  
  
He woke up several hours later in medbay with a cast on his arm and a bandage on his head.  
  
He'd been informed that a rogue submarine had attacked them by surprise. They'd sustained a lot of damage and shore leave had been extended to 20 days. 'Great 20 days to get beaten in.' Lucas thought miserably.  
  
Later that day Doctor Westphalen had let him up to pack for shore leave. He'd enlisted Ben Krieg's help. Since Lucas couldn't do it himself one- handedly, and since he was a nice person, Ben had helped.  
  
*****************************  
  
After wishing the senior crew a happy leave, Lucas headed to the launch bay and up the access tunnel that led to Pearl Harbour Naval Base and his father and his 20 days of absolute hell. He wondered would he come back intact or would he be beaten, bruised, and full of excuses. The next twenty days were going to be worse that being tortured by an enemy. Because only Lucas and his mother knew what Lawrence were capable of.  
  
Lucas walked up the tunnel and sure enough, there was his father's Mercedes, 'still the same car' Lucas noted 'not like dad at all' but his blood froze when he saw the look on his father's face. The look that meant trouble… Big trouble…  
  
*****************************  
  
I just had to get this out before it went out of my head. Please R&R. Part 3 out soon! 


	3. At Home With Lawrence (Part 1)

Here's part 3. Hope it's up to standard.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains violence described in more detail than usual. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
*****************************  
  
Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who's review my story already. And a special thank you to Kaitlyn Rose for reviewing my story on request and I know exactly what you mean about the review thing. I read many brilliant stories and I forget to review them. I don't understand why, but I do. Anyways on with the story…  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas took a deep breath and walked up to his father's car. He'd said goodbye to people, without actually using the word 'goodbye'. He felt it might be an omen. 'As if thing weren't bad enough.' Lucas put his bag in the open boot and shut it. Since his father didn't like him much, he made Lucas sit in the back.  
  
Lucas got in; put on his seatbelt and his father drove away. They were about twenty minutes away from the naval base when Lawrence pulled into an alleyway and stopped the car. "Get out!" Lawrence shouted.  
  
Lucas quickly did as he was told. Lawrence opened the boot and took Lucas' bag out. "Get in!" Lawrence ordered, gesturing at the boot. Lucas gave his father a confused look. A look that said 'what?' Lawrence grabbed Lucas and shoved him inside slamming the boot lid down. "Make yourself comfy Lucas." Lawrence said and got back in the car and drove off.  
  
45 minutes, one car carrier and several deliberate sharp turns later, Lawrence pulled up outside their house. Opening the boot he pulled Lucas out and dumped him on the floor. Lucas was unconscious; obviously the sharp turns had taken their tole.  
  
Lawrence opened the door and then dragged Lucas inside. He then dragged Lucas up the stairs and dumped him on his bed, throwing his bag painfully into his stomach, causing the boy to wake up and gasp for breath.  
  
"Hello, son. It's been a long time." Lawrence said, almost joyfully.  
  
Lucas didn't say anything, he just stared at Lawrence, getting his breath back and clutching his stomach lightly.  
  
"Don't ignore me!" Lawrence yelled.  
  
"Yes dad, it has. I've missed you." 'Not!' Lucas added silently. 'seaQuest is a million times better than this place!'  
  
"So what did you do? I mean, that cast didn't just appear out of nowhere. Did you have an accident or did someone else have to teach you a lesson?" Lawrence said, voice dripping with mockery.  
  
"I… I… I had an a…a…accident."  
  
"Oh yeah, what kind of accident?"  
  
"Well, you see, the UEO asked me to do these experiments. They wanted me to find a mixture that could be put into torpedo warheads to replace plutonium. And… and there was a jolt and I kind of dropped the tubes I had these chemicals in and then they exploded and I was thrown across the room and broke my arm." Lucas said quickly. "But it was an accident, I swear. I didn't do it deliberately. Please believe me." Lucas added, pleading with his father to be kind to him… for once.  
  
"And how much damage did you cause to the lab?"  
  
"The damage came to about $10,000" Lucas said, looking at the floor.  
  
"$10,000. And who did they charge?"  
  
"Well, they said that the navy would pay half, but I would have to pay the other half. They said I was careless and didn't take precautions against something like that happening." Lucas said, losing all hope.  
  
"And how were you planning on paying the bill?"  
  
"Well, I was kinda thinking that you'd pay it for me, then when I get my own money I'd pay you back." Lucas answered.  
  
"You were, were you? Well I think I should show you what I think of that." Lawrence said, ominously.  
  
With that, Lawrence grabbed Lucas by the neck and stood him up. He delivered four hard punches to Lucas' stomach, causing the boy to gasp heavily. Lawrence then moved on to Lucas' face. He gave him five punches, two on his nose, one on his right eye and another two on his left cheek. Lucas' head was spinning, he couldn't see straight and his jaw was aching.  
  
"Had enough yet, son?" Lawrence asked.  
  
When Lucas didn't answer Lawrence dropped Lucas and gave him three heavy kicks to each side of his rib cage, generating cries of pain from Lucas, and a couple of cracking sounds from his ribs.  
  
Lawrence then picked Lucas up and for a finale, threw him down the stairs. Lucas tumbled down them and then crashed into the table and chair in the hallway, bringing down the phone and a vase on top of him. Lawrence walked down the stairs and up to Lucas. He was unconscious of course, and bleeding from a cut on his forehead. A black eye was forming along with other bruises on his face and body. His breaths came in short pained gasps, even though he was unconscious.  
  
Lawrence could also see that Lucas' left ankle was twisted at an angle and his right shoulder was dislocated. "You bring this on yourself you useless piece of shit." Lawrence said and then walked off.  
  
Lawrence came back, dustpan and brush in hand, and cleaned up the mess, working around Lucas, and picked up the remains of the table and chair. After he'd cleaned up the mess, Lawrence went into the living room and calmly watched TV, leaving Lucas in a heap where the table used to be.  
  
*****************************  
  
Several hours later, Lucas' eyes opened, one only slightly open because of the bruise around it. Lucas groaned when he tried to move, he hurt all over, especially his leg and shoulder.  
  
"Dad," Lucas whispered, "Dad, help."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Help, me."  
  
"No."  
  
Lucas didn't reply, he'd fallen back into unconsciousness.  
  
*****************************  
  
After another hour, Lawrence got ready to take Lucas to the hospital. He nudged Lucas with his foot, waking him up. Lucas looked up at his father, fear in his eyes. "You know what to say don't you?" Lawrence asked, warning him. Lucas nodded. "Good."  
  
Lucas passed out again, in too much pain to stay awake for long.  
  
*****************************  
  
After an almost routine procedure for Lawrence, Lucas was put in the car and taken to the hospital, where Lawrence put on his 'distraught parent' act. When asked what had happed Lawrence answered, "I don't know, I came in from work and there he was, at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. I got him here as soon as I could." Lawrence said, perfectly in role.  
  
"Well don't worry, we'll have him sorted out quicker than you can blink." The doctor said, trying to ease Lawrence's faked tension.  
  
*****************************  
  
Two hours, one x-ray, a braced leg, two re-located limbs, and one strapped ribcage later, Lucas was in a private room, alone, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Lucas himself, was staring at the ceiling, thinking. 'At least there are 19 more days to heal' The doctors had discovered a hair- line fracture in his leg so it had to be braced and Lucas would need crutches for three weeks.  
  
Lucas had followed up on his father's story, confirming everything Lawrence had said. Lucas had been told that he'd be in the hospital for three days, mainly for monitoring, but also a quiet place to recover. After that, unknowingly, the doctors would send him back to his father and his own personal hellhole.  
  
*****************************  
  
Three days later:  
  
Lucas hobbled out of the hospital and over to his father's car. He'd made a quick recovery and they'd let him out, as promised, three days later. His father didn't make it easy for him though, he'd parked his car in the farthest space he could find from the doors, and made Lucas hobble along unaided.  
  
When Lucas got to the car, he was breathing heavily. That had been a struggle. He wasn't at full strength yet so he had orders to take it easy.  
  
The drive back was silent and Lawrence only opened the door let Lucas do the rest. As soon as he was in the house, Lucas laid down on the sofa and went to sleep. Praying that no nightmares would come tonight, like in the hospital. Lucas was feeling confident as well. Lawrence had told him that he was going away for 2 weeks. '14 Lawrence-free days. Whoopee!' Lucas thought, very serious not sarcastic. It was just the few days after Lawrence came back he'd have to be careful in.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lawrence left the following day, giving Lucas the usual warnings about not messing the house up or wasting more money. Lucas had nodded, but still got a punch in the face. A 'present' his father had said. 'Thanks dad' Lucas thought.  
  
Lucas sat watching 'Wheel Of Fortune' on the TV and about half way through he fell asleep, hoping for a restful, healing dream-free night.  
  
*****************************  
  
That's all for now, Part 4 coming soon. Please R&R. 


	4. At Home With Lawrence (Part 2)

Here's part 4. A bit of very mild violence so if you don't like it don't read it.  
  
A.N: Just to clarify from my last chapter 'boot' is the same as 'trunk' as in the trunk of a car.  
  
I'll try to find the American version of any words or phrases if I can, but if you don't know what something means please ask me and I'll tell all! Being British means I automatically write British words of course! I'm trying to become more American and watch plenty of American programmes (besides seaQuest of course) so I'll try extra hard to be American in the way I write.  
  
Thanks for all the review and keep reading and writing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See part 1.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas was now fast asleep, the TV droning on in the background. He had an almost peaceful expression on his face. Very unusual for him. It was usually either an expression of pain or fear.  
  
Lucas was dreaming, but it was a nice, if not unnerving dream.  
  
In his dream Lucas was about ten years old. He was in the living room of his father's house… but things were… different. Just subtle differences that only he or his father would notice.  
  
Lucas looked up as someone walked into the room. Expecting to see his father ready for another round with him, Lucas got up and prepared to hide. But he stood frozen to the spot. Bridger was standing in the doorway, looking kindly and lovingly at him. Bridger then walked over to Lucas and hugged him. Lucas was stiff at first, but soon relaxed when he realized he wasn't being hurt.  
  
"You okay son? You seem a little nervous." Bridger said in a kind tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling out of sorts today." Lucas relied, somewhat quietly.  
  
"So what do you want to do today Lucas?" Bridger now asked.  
  
"Me?" Lucas asked, puzzled. His real father never asked him that. Bridger nodded. "Well, I don't know. What can I choose from?" Lucas added.  
  
"Well, I did say that today was all for you. I'll do anything you want. Within reason of course. I'm not as young as I used to be." Bridger replied.  
  
"Well, I think I'd like to go to the park and test that new baseball glove you bought me last week." Lucas said, looking eagerly at Bridger.  
  
"Okay, I'll just tell your Mom where we're going. Get your stuff ready." Bridger said, ruffling Lucas' blond hair. Lucas smiled at him and went about getting ready.  
  
*****************************  
  
Going into the kitchen, Nathan kissed his wife and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. His wife, Carol had been doing the dishes, but had been distracted from that as soon as Nathan had walked in.  
  
"I'm going to take Lucas to the park. Want to come?" Nathan asked.  
  
Carol looked at him. "No, I can't. Robert is calling today. I think he's calling this evening but just in case I'm staying by the phone. Just don't be late, you know how Lucas hates it when he misses Robert's calls." Carol said.  
  
"Yeah I remember the last time. He broke two vases." Nathan said.  
  
"Dad I'm ready!" Lucas shouted from the hallway. Calling Nathan 'Dad' didn't even phase him.  
  
"I'm coming." Nathan shouted back. "See you later" Nathan said to Carol as he kissed her.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas and Nathan were now in their local park. Lucas had his glove on and Nathan was pitching balls at him. Because of his regular contact with the sport, Lucas had decided that he wanted to become a pro baseball player.  
  
A noise from behind him caused Lucas to turn around. Over by a large tree he could see a parent hitting their child. A boy that almost looked like him. A bit younger, but defiantly like him. Then Lucas turned his attention to the parent, obviously the boy's father. Lucas nearly fainted when he saw the man's face. He looked just like Lawrence. The man looked at him and looked swore that the man was regarding him in an almost familiar way… as if he was going to rush over and beat him too.  
  
Lucas was so engrossed by the scene he was watching, that he didn't hear Nathan's warning. Smack! The ball hit him on the side of the head, dropping him to the floor.  
  
"Lucas!" Nathan shouted. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Nathan asked, talking at a mile a minute.  
  
Lucas looked at him, he was half-expecting that he was going to be laughed at or called a name of some sort, or worst of all be beaten. But no, Nathan helped Lucas sit up, and hugged him.  
  
When he pulled back he turned Lucas' head to the side to see what the extent of the damage was. A bruise was forming just in front of Lucas' left ear. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked again.  
  
"I'm fine, a little light-headed, but fine." Lucas said, rubbing the side of his head.  
  
  
  
"I think you should see a doctor." Nathan said, now serious.  
  
"What for? I'm fine." Lucas argued.  
  
"No arguments Lucas. You know how serious head injuries can be. So you're going to the hospital." Nathan said in a 'no-nonsense voice.  
  
"Okay." Lucas said. He'd do anything for his dad.  
  
*****************************  
  
One hour, two doctors and one prescription later, Nathan and Lucas approached the local clinic. The doctors had told Nathan that Lucas had a very mild concussion and some paracetamol would take care of any pain.  
  
As the queued up Nathan kept apologising to Lucas, but he just wrote the whole thing off as an accident and that he forgave him. After all he didn't mean to hit Lucas with the ball.  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that evening, after Nathan had explained everything to Carol and talking to Robert, Nathan tucked Lucas into bed. "Goodnight son, and I'm really sorry about today." Nathan said still apologising.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was an accident you didn't mean it." Lucas said for the umpteenth time.  
  
Nathan then bent down and kissed Lucas on the forehead. "Sleep tight." Nathan said as Lucas drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas woke with a start. That had been one weird dream. Lucas looked around, still feeling a bit weird after his dream. Lucas noted that it was now morning. He'd slept all night without nightmares.  
  
Now he faced his ultimate nightmare. He liked his dream and the fact that Bridger was his father. But for that to happen three things had to happen if they didn't his dream wouldn't become reality. First would be that Bridger would have to love him. A hard task, no one liked Lucas, let alone loved him. Second was that he would have to love and trust Bridger. An even harder task, Lucas couldn't trust him, adults were evil, they would turn on him and hurt him. He couldn't love someone and not trust them.  
  
The third was perhaps the hardest of all. Lucas would have to tell Bridger about what Lawrence had done to him. That absolutely couldn't happen. Lawrence would kill him! They'd have to drag it through court and if Lucas lost, he'd be dead by the end of the day that the court case ended.  
  
Now he had to face Bridger on seaQuest when he got back. He knew what to do. 'Just act normally, he won't suspect anything. Just keep him at arm's length and don't tell him a single detail.'  
  
*****************************  
  
Over the next 14 days Lucas put the dream out of his mind. He hadn't had any more, but even better than that, no nightmares. But Lawrence came back today.  
  
Lucas had been extra careful not to make any mess so he wouldn't get beaten again. Lucas was lying on the couch when his father came in.  
  
"Lucas!" Lawrence shouted.  
  
"Yes dad?" Lucas replied.  
  
"Upstairs now! Get out of my sight!" Lawrence ordered.  
  
Lucas nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs using his crutches. 'Great, he's already pissed off and he's only been back two minutes! Lucas thought as he reached the top of the stairs and made his way to his room and went to bed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas woke at midday the following day, feeling relieved and nervous. On one hand he was going back to seaQuest in two days, finally free from Lawrence again… for a short time anyway, and on the other hand he was going back to seaQuest in two days and would have to face Bridger. He didn't know which was worse. Maybe he could flip a coin or something.  
  
*****************************  
  
Over the final two days of shore leave, Lawrence was actually nice to him. Lucas couldn't believe his luck. No bruises to explain away. Lucas had packed his bag and loaded them in the car. The doctors had told him yesterday at his check up, that he had to keep the brace on for another two weeks, mainly because of his ankle and to a degree his broken leg. His father had briefed him on what to say accompanied by a 'or else'.  
  
When Lucas came downstairs he was greeted by Lawrence's fist, which hit him full in his right eye, knocking him to the floor. "That's your going away present Lucas. Hope you like it!" Lawrence said sarcastically,  
  
Unfortunately for Lucas, he wasn't due back on the boat until the evening, so the bruise had time to form. Yet more excuses to find.  
  
****************************  
  
At 20:00, Lucas and Lawrence pulled up at Pearl Harbour Naval base. "Go on, get lost!" Lawrence said. "Don't bother writing!" With that he sped off, catching Lucas with the bumper of his car. Lucas rubbed his leg and glared at his father's retreating car. 'If I had a gun I'd…' Lucas didn't finish the thought. He'd gone far enough already. He wasn't going to become a murderer for that monster. He wasn't worth it.  
  
Lucas now walked up to the access tunnel, showed his ID and went to his quarters in Mammal Engineering. Now to get his story straight and get some rest. He'd face Bridger and the others tomorrow… if he had to  
  
*****************************  
  
That's the end of part 4! Please R&R. Part 5 on it's way soon! 


End file.
